Robandole a un ladron
by patty-moon-de-chiba
Summary: Ladrón, ¡no!...termino muy bajo para él maestro del arte del hurto. Él único nombre que le calzaba era Felino: sigiloso, de movimientos minucioso. No sabes cuándo te está atacando… hasta que pierdes todo. Un animal que ataca de noche...con luna llena..
1. Chapter 1

**Declaimer:** los personajes de SM desgraciadamente no nos pertenecen ya que cuando fueron creados por la gran Naoko Takeuchi nosotros éramos apenas unas nenas jajaj… así que no vayan a pensar que los personajes son nuestros aunque nos gustaría ténganlo muy claro ajjaja.

Bueno chicas y chicos lectores esta historia creada por mi nieta y yo (Patty hablando) fue creada en base a una loca idea de mi nieta respaldada por mi jajjaja y esperamos que les guste ya que estará llena de misterio acción y amor?

Si podría ser dicen que del amor al odio hay solo un paso pero...nada está escrito jajaja

Así que esperando que les guste les dejamos el primer capítulo de robando a un...ladrón.

Tengo una objeción (Liebende hablando) ¿Por qué yo soy la loca?... esto no es justo, chicas a todas las que leen esto, tengan por seguro que disfrutaran de las locuras de mi ODIOSA abuela, y la mujer más bella del planeta ósea yo (Liebende Lesung).

Chicas compréndanla estudia psicología y siempre dicen que el psicólogo termina más loco que el paciente jajaj (patty moon )

Bueno chicas y sé que están sorprendida ¿Nieta y abuela juntas en un finc? pues sí, no se está acabando el mundo, estamos juntas en un finc...

Sin más las dejamos con este nuevo proyecto. atte.: la mujer más bella del mundo Liebende Lesung y la ODIOSA Patty moon de chiva.

ajjajaj aclaración lo de odiosa es una a lavación hacia mi persona ya que mi nieta se entero de mi carácter divino y por eso dice oh diosa pero como la h es muda lo escribe todo junto jajaja.

Muy graciosa ¬¬, chicas comprendan que la Abu (como le digo de cariño) está un poquito mal de la cabeza.

Está bien nieta mía dejémosle leer el fic (aunque yo y mi conciencia...hasta que por fin me nombras ¬¬*...sabemos que la mas cucú es la jaemmy jjajaja).

Dejemos esto por la paz, antes que salga pepe grillo. Nos vemos al final.

**´¨)**

**(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

**Summary:** Ladrón, ¡no!...termino muy bajo para él maestro del arte del hurto. Él único nombre que le calzaba era Felino: sigiloso, de movimientos minucioso. No sabes cuándo te está atacando… hasta que pierdes todo. Un animal que ataca de noche, pero no cualquier noche, solo las noches como estas...las noches de luna llena.

Todo era oscuro, las calles desiertas como era de esperarse a esa hora si...todo está listo para él.

**´¨)**

**(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

**Robándole a un ladrón**

Ataviado de negro de los pies a la cabeza, solo la sonrisa socarrona de que nadie lo atrapara puede distinguirse en la densa oscuridad.

De aquella fría y oscura calle donde no llegaba ningún tipo de iluminación artificial más que la de aquella fiel amiga suya...la luna llena.

Con paso felino, recatado y cuidadoso se deslizo sigilosamente de su escondite y hábilmente trepo a la escalera de emergencias del edificio que estaba a su espalda.

Sus movimientos llenos de gracia felina, la costumbre, la práctica de los años, hacían que fuese un juego de niños tomar lo que no es suyo.

Si esta vez sería como cualquiera de aquellas otras veces...simplemente fácil y sencillo; con una pequeña navaja suiza abrió la puerta de escape e ingreso a la densa oscuridad de la construcción.

Espero una leve fracción de segundo a que sus ojos como tantas otras veces se acostumbraran a la completa oscuridad.

-Precioso- siseo por lo bajo cuando lo vio, su próxima adquisición: El collar de Esmeraldas; único, y genuino como todo lo que tomaba.

Se lanzo desde la ventana al piso, como si fuese la caída de un gato.

-Tan sutil como un minino- rio para sí.

Con vista experta miro todo su alrededor en busca de esas detestables trampas inservibles contra el- lanzo al suelo una pildorita que exploto con un sordo sonido, llenando la habitación de una densa niebla, practica para ver aquellas líneas rojizas que se escapaban de sus ojos.

-Así que rayos eh, aun no entienden que esto para mi es pan comido-murmuro para sí y comenzó una danza de acrobacias y majestuidad entre aquellos hilos rojos.

-Arriba, abajo a la izquierda, muslo derecho sobre la línea horizontal media, cabeza doblada hacia el tracto transversal izquierdo, muñeca derecha por encima del lateral izquierdo superior de la línea transversal distal a la media y ¡listo! pan comido-presumió para sí mientras hacia una reverencia a un público inexistente.

-Deberían inventar trampas más efectivas- menciono por lo bajo.

De un pequeño compartimiento de su pantalón estilo militar lleno de bolsillos, extrajo una diminuta maquinita con la cual comenzó a cortar el cristal pero ¡Error! una vociferante alarma empezó a propagarse por el calmado lugar.

-Creo que tu y yo bebe tendremos problemas- dijo rompiendo el cristal con el puño y agarrando el collar sin ninguna ceremonia.

Comenzó a pasar nuevamente los rayos a una velocidad record de solo segundos, las balas perdidas de los policías comenzaron a llegar a sus oídos.

Sonrió de manera engreída al momento que corría a la velocidad de la luz a la planta alta de aquel edificio de 6 pisos; de dos en dos subió las escaleras y en una rápida carrera llego a la azotea con todos los policías a su cola.

Se detuvo ante el borde, y miro a todos lados, en busca de una salida.

-¡Alto ahí!, ya no tienes mas camino por el cual escapar felino-dijo uno de los tantos policías de manera orgullosa.

Felino como era llamado, dio un paso hacia adelante con gesto burlón, lanzo una rosa al aire que fue atrapada por uno de los oficiales, para luego correrse hacia atrás.

-Como si esto me fuera a detener-dijo mirándolo fijamente- recuerda jovenzuelo perro que ladra no muerde- dijo con una sonrisa estampada en su boca y mirándolos divertidamente se lanzo al vacio de espalda.

-¡Wao!-dijo un aprendiz nuevo, sorprendido por tremendo acto temerario.

-¡Que esperan ineptos!- grito un hombre de barba- tras él.

Todos atropelladamente se acercaron con sus pistolas a la orilla de la azotea pero ni la luna los ayudo a ver algo solo había...oscuridad.

-HA ESCAPADO DE NUEVO- grito con improperios de nueva cuenta el hombre de barba.

-Que tu alma sea condenada a lo más profundo del infierno- grito el comandante de policía al momento que tiraba su gorra al suelo- Smith llame al cuartel y díganle que se contacte con el... es el único que nos puede a ayudar a atraparlo- termino de decir mientras miraba al cielo, y observaba la luna con odio.

Salió a correr como todas las mañanas libre que tenia. Su familia se limitaba a sus dos hermanas y el, sus padres fallecieron accidentalmente en un vuelo de avión de regreso a casa; así que prácticamente él era el padre de aquellas dos pequeñas.

Al abandonar el edificio el aire frio se caló por su cuerpo, lentamente un agradable calor se fue extendiendo por toda su anatomía, producto del suave trote; aunque su pequeña nariz se quejaba del peculiar clima.

El parque estaba plagado de hermoso arboles otoñales que dejaban caer con gracia hojas secas que adornaban aquellos frondosos pastos. Tomo la ruta más larga, ya que estaba de vacaciones no tenía nada que hacer y sus hermanas ya se habían marchado al colegio y el...Pues solo tenía una larga tarde con un buen libro o ver la televisión hasta que fuera hora de recogerlas.

El aire freso acariciaba su dorada piel ahora sudorosa por el trabajo, a la distancia vio a un grupo de jóvenes practicando acrobacias y recordó que sus hermanas estaban loca por ir a ver un espectáculo... ¿De qué era?...

Así recordó, una competencia regional de gimnasia, se lo habían repetido hasta la saciedad, una gimnasta de renombre haría una exhibición antes de empezar los regionales.

Lita y Reí estaban como loca contando los días las horas y los minutos para ir a ver aquella actuación.

Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que ni cuenta se dio cuando se estrello con una extraña- el golpe fue tan intenso que ambos terminaron en el suelo.

-Lo siento- musito ella avergonzada.

-No se preocupe la culpa es mía - dijo al momento que extendía su mano a la chica de largos cabellos rubios.

-Oh-musito la rubia-es usted muy guapo-

-Gracias-dijo sonrojado el aludido.

-Cuando quieras te estrellas conmigo, mi nombre es Mina, siempre paseo por acá. Hasta luego- dijo al momento que se despedía rápidamente bajo la desconcertada mirada del galán.

-que chica más extraña- susurro cuando la vio alejarse al grupo que estaba entrenando.

Continúo con su trayecto y llego a su departamento, dirigiéndose rápidamente a la ducha; ni cuenta se dio que había una luz parpadeante en su contestadora.

Luego de una relajante lluvia de gotitas de agua caliente cerró el grifo y se envolvió una toalla en la cintura- se encamino a su habitación y tomo el control remoto para encender el televisor: apretó el número 1 una novela...Hoy no, suficiente con verlo con las chicas.

Apretó el 2 un reportaje del national geografic

-Mmm quizás otro día- dijo al momento que tomaba una remera negra y la dejaba en la cama.

3 una película... ¿Cuál? pues un clásico titanic

-Mmm, no, definitivamente, no- abrió un cajón y saco un pantalón color camello. 4 monitos animados...

-Dios me salve, Rei con sus maratones de Barney me vuelve loco- tomo unos calcetines lo coloco con las demás prendas y comenzó a secar su cuerpo. 5 un reportaje del alza económica de kujshcaid. Tomo lo único que le faltaba de la cajonera...la ropa interior. Escogió unos bóxer negros, se sentó en la cama con los bóxer y los pantalones a medio poner, puso el numero 6, y si, toda su atención se centro en las primeras palabras de la periodista.

-Felino, volvió al asecho- le subió el volumen a la noticia

-La pasada noche del 29 de mayo, el inconfundible y ágil ladrón Felino volvió al asecho; en esta ocasión su objetivo fue el collar de esmeraldas de anastasia II de la dinastía SHIN, pieza de invaluable valor, debido a sus grandes gemas de esmeraldas y sus gran valor histórico. Recordemos que Anastasia fue la esposa de Mamoru un poderoso rey que logro conquistar gran parte de oriente.

Como siempre ataca de noche, específicamente en noche de luna llena, dejando en el lugar del crimen su marca una rosa negra con una f escrita en cada pétalo de ella.

En esta ocasión la ultramoderna alarma detecto al ladrón en pleno acto, y aunque las fuerzas especiales llegaron a tiempo la agilidad y destreza de este ingenioso ladrón pudo más que la voluntad de nuestro cuerpo civil.

Uno de los policías a los que logramos entrevistar nos dijo que gallardamente se había aventado desde la azotea hacia el vacio de espalda y cuando se acercaron a ver no encontraron ni rastros:

-Es como un gato, es increíble- fueron sus palabras textuales

-¿Será un ser con agilidades de gato?, unos dicen que es un ser alterado genéticamente otros que es un simple mortal como cualquiera de nosotros ,pero sus asaltos criminales día con día incrementan mas la suma de todos sus robos ya haciende a la suma de dos mil millones de dólares.

Los operativos policiales aseguran que ya tienen pistas contundentes sobre la identidad de felino...Pero será realmente cierta esta información. Lo único que sabemos es que el 15 de junio hay luna llena y lo más probable es que felino vuelva al ataque.

Pulso el botón de apagar y se seco un poco el cabello con la toalla.

-Así que felino nuevamente estaba dando problemas- pensó.

Últimamente Felino había pasado de ser de uno de los tantos criminales a un ladrón profesional de renombre, admirado por los delincuentes de bajo estrato.

En un universo paralelo, hubiera dejado sus vacaciones sin que nadie se lo pidiese por ir en busca de ese ladrón, pero para su pleno goce, tenía una vida con dos lindas niñas, y aunque amaba su trabajo, las niñas merecían tiempo con él.

Se termino de vestir y miro el reloj de pared que estaba en su alcoba las doce y treinta.

- Whauu- había corrido como nunca, cuatro horas, era hora de apurarse las pequeñas revoltosas saldrían pronto del colegio y el se había comprometido a pasarlas a recoger.

Se tomo un vaso de leche con cereales y fruta picada, cuando termino dejo todo limpio y ordenado, ¿Quien dijo que los hombres no eran pulcros? Quién sabe, pero el que lo había dicho, no había lidiado con él. Era cierto que en sus años de adolescente era un desordenado, su madre lo regañaba por que la alcoba parecía zona de guerra y no un lugar para descansar. Pero el tiempo, y la madures de los años lo volvieron como era ahora. .

Tomo las llaves de su Ferrari y se dirigió al colegio.

¡Ringgggg! Se escucho junto con un grito colectivo de eHHHHHH!.

-Niños- sonrió y se bajo del auto, cruzo la calle hasta llegar a las puertas del colegio primario. No paso mucho tiempo cuando dos niñas que reconocía a la perfección corrían en su dirección. Se agacho un poco con los brazos extendidos a esas dos pequeñas dueñas de su alma.

-Onisan- gritaron las dos.

-Lita-dijo dándole un beso a la coronilla a la castaña más alta de las niñas-Rei- dijo mientras la tomaba en brazos y la estrechaba contra él para depositar un suave beso en la mejilla.

-Como les fue hoy-les pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de Lita y llevaba a Rei en brazos.

-Lita ah pelado de muevo-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Que ha sucedido?- pregunto un tanto enojado.

-Michiru ah dicho que su hermano la llevara a ver la exhibición, y que nosotras no iríamos, por que los boletos estaban agotados- dijo Lita como si eso fuera suficiente.

Mierda pensó Darien para sus adentros, tendría que comprar los boletos la semana que venía.

-Pero no era para golpearla Lita- le hablo en tono más pacífico.

-Pero ella es tan odiosa- siguió la castaña, ahora con una cara de fastidio.

-Se clee muto poque toca el volín- dijo Rei con una cara graciosa.

-Princesa- Darien suspiro y miro a Lita- ¿Que te eh dicho de la violencia?-

-Que solo la usa la gente que no es inteligente Onisan-

-Entonces, porque la has golpeado-

-Onisan ella mente, la gopeo poque dijo que Andrew iría con ella a la exhibición- dijo Rei mostrando una fila de dientes blancos, con uno que otro faltante.

-Y ¿quién es Andrew?- interrogo aun más molesto y con el ceño fruncido, no pensaba dejar que sus hermanas se apartaran de él hasta que ellas tuvieran por lo menos treinta años.

-Pues, es el amor de mi vida- dijo lita con voz soñadora- es tan lindo, tan hermoso y me ah dado un beso- puso su manita libre en su corazón mientras suspiraba de forma dramática.

-¡¿Qué?-grito Darien deteniéndose en plena calle, pero siguió caminando cuando un auto empezó a sonar el claxon.

-¿Cómo es eso que te han besado lita? Explícate-

-Me dijo que yo le gustaba, y yo le dije que me gustaba también y luego me dio un besito chiquitito- dijo haciendo muecas con sus manitas, mientras que Darien esperaba impaciente…

-En la mejilla- termino sonriente.

Que inocentes son aun. Pero Dios mío dame fuerzas para superar la etapa de la adolescencia, pensó.

-Mmm, ¿Cuántos años tienen el fulanito?, y de donde lo conoces- le pregunto cuando entraron al auto.

-Tiene ocho como yo, y me lo presento Rei-

- Me he perdido, ¿Como lo conoció Rei?- dijo mientras acomodaba a la susodicha en el asiento trasero, al lado de Lita.

-Poque mi novio es su hemano- dijo sonriente.

-¡Queee! Pero Rei si solo tienes 5 años, ¿Cómo vas a tener novio?- se paso las manos por el cabello en un gesto desesperado.

-Es que yo lo amo- dijo con su vocecita.

Darien se sobaba las sienes tratando de calmar el dolor que le producía saber que sus hermanitas, sus niñas, estaban enamoradas. Subió al auto, arranco y escogió sus palabras…

-Escúchenme bien-dijo después de haberse calmado un poco- No está permitido tener novios hasta que tenga 25 años-

-¡ONISAN!- chillaron las dos.

-Tendré canas cuando cumpla 25- dijo lita berrinchuda

-Pues, prefiero que las tengas. El lunes las recogeré de nuevo, quiero hablar con esos niñitos, que dicen ser sus novios-

-No, no, no, io no quero, quiero que mi precioso Nicolás sea mi novio ahora no a los vei..vie..inco- protesto Rei con los bracitos en jarra.

-Haber niñas- respiro pausadamente- ¿Quieren ir a el espectáculo?- las miro por el retrovisor.

-¡Sí!- gritaron entusiastas.

-Pues solo irán si me prometen que no habrán mas besos con sus novios- soltó como si fuera una aberración lo que decía- hasta que los conozca y hable con sus madres ¿De acuerdo?-

-Mmmhhh de acuerdo- dijeron ambas chicas mientras cruzaban los dedos por detrás de la espalda y se guiñaban el ojo entre ellas.

El trayecto a casa fue, devastador para la billetera de Darien puesto que se tuvo que ir por la calle del centro comercial y a las niñas se les atojaban cada cosa de color rosa que aparecía en las vitrinas y escaparates.

Después de tanta compra rosa las niñas tuvieron hambre, así que rápidamente subió todas las cosas al coche, para llegar luego a casa y preparar la cena.

-Onisan falta mucho-pregunto Rei- tengo hambre atroz de esa hambre que le da al lobo feroz de capelucita roja.

-jajajaj ya no me falta tanto pequeña ve a lavarte las manos-

-y yo Onisan puedo ayudarte ya me la ve mis manitos- dijo al momento que le mostraba las palma de la mano pulcramente limpia.

-Pues bien lita mi futura cocinera quieres ver cómo va la pasta, solo acuérdate que no tienes que echarle nada. La vez anterior querías que fuera roja y le echaste ají en vez de salsa. Así que yo te digo lo que tengas que hacer, pero has caso ¿sí?-

-Siiii - dijo dándole una de esas sonrisas que derriten iceberg.

Por lo pronto Rei fue a ver por qué la contestadora emitía una lucecita insistente.

-LITA- grito desde la sala.

-Que sucede pequeña, Lita está en la cocina-

-El tedéfono parece arbolito-

Darien vio el insistente parpadeo de la contestadora.

-Lo que pasa pequeña es que alguien dejo un mensaje mientras nosotros no estábamos en casa y por eso ese botón parpadea así-

-AHHH… y como se escucha el mensaje-

-Mira aprietas este botón de acá y ya…-

-Hola señor Shield, lamento molestarlo durante sus vacaciones, pero me es inevitable recurrir a su ayuda. Nuevamente felino ha atacado y vuelto a burlar a todos mis hombres. No hay quien lo pare, solo usted puede. Confió en su eficacia así que apenas pueda comunicase con el cuartel general y le ruego por favor que sea antes de luna llena. Es la única pista que poseemos sobre Felino cambio y fuera

-Waoooo, LITA NUESTRO ONISAN ES JABOM, DIGO JES BUMMM-

-¿Enserio?- grito lita extasiada

-¿Eres James Bond, Onisan?-

-Jajajaj algo así- dijo tomando en brazos a Rei- es que no ven siempre estoy rodeado por las mujeres más hermosas-

-¿Quines son esas mujeles?- pregunto indignada Rei

-Mmhhh unas par de diablillos que se están muriendo de hambre-respondió mientras las tripas de ambas niñas rugían.

-Y cómo va la cena lita-

-Ups, la cena- pensó la niña-pues veras onisan yo…mmhhh yo…. le eche unas cosas ricas a la pasta es que estaba tan blanca y los caramelos se ven tan lindos en la pasta.

-CARAMELOS-

-Yo lo siento mucho onisan, Te aseguro que sabrán ricos, muy ricos

-onisan- le hablo Rei con una mueca en su naricita.

-¿Que sucede pequeña?- se agacho a su altura.

-Huela a temado- le respondió sin dejar de arrugar su naricita.

Darien corrió a todo lo que sus pies le daban, llegando a la cocina, y encontrándose con su "apetitosa" cena que estaba más que quemada.

-Lita creo que tu cena de pata y caralemos se espropilo- dijo Rei que había seguido a Darien hasta la cocina, con Lita pisándole los talones.

-Ohh lo siento onisan yo no quería , pero Rei llamo, y yo…yo-lloriqueaba lita.

-Ya tranquila lita no hay nada de que llorar-dijo tomándola en sus brazos y calmándola.

-Que les parece unos sándwich de muchas cosas- le pregunto a las niñas mientras colocaba a Lita en el suelo- las que ustedes quieran-

-Siii- gritaron ambas.

-puede llevar mucha palta, mucho queso, jamón- enumeraba Darien.

-Chocolate- grito Rei.

-Y caramelos-secundo lita.

-Haber chicas- dijo dando un largo suspiro- los dulces no se comen con vegetales.

-Pero onisan si tú dijiste que le podíamos echar de todo-

-Si lita. Pero todo lo que sean vegetales-

-Yo quiero chocolate abuaaa- Lloro Rei haciendo berrinche. Darien sabía que su pequeña Estaba pasando por una tapa la infancia, donde todo lo que ellos decían era la ley.

-Rei, pequeña no llores- la tomo entre sus brazos, tratando de tranquilizarla.

-Pero yo quiero cho...co abuaa- seguía llorando.

-¡Caramelos!- gritaba Lita enfurruñada.

-¡Dios!- un cansador suspiro-Habrá chocolate y caramelos. Pero como postre de acuerdo-

-Siiii-

-Pero con helado- dijo Lita.

-Y clema datida- agrego Rei.

-¡Y sirope de fresa!-

-Siiii- gritaron las dos, mientras que Darien bajaba a Rei y se sobaba el oído.

-Rico ico ico- bailo Rey por la cocina.

-Dios dame fuerzas, mañana de seguro tendrán una indigestión- paso por su pensamientos.

-Wii ostre lostre costre-

-Rei es postre cariño-

-Eso mismo poste-

-Ah Dios mío con ustedes no hay caso-dijo mirando al cielo-Aunque que haría sin ustedes...-

Darien preparo los emparedados de sus hermanas, omitiendo, los ingredientes que ellas habían pedido, se sentó con ellas en la mesa, y dio las gracias por los alimentos.

Las niñas hablaban sin parar de ni un tema en particular, mientras Darien las veía fijamente;¿Que haría sin ustedes? pensó para sí…

-Onisan- dijo la pequeña pelinegra sacándolo de sus pensamientos...

-¿Tienes los boletos para mañana verdad?- Le pregunto Lita.

-¿Mañana?- pregunto dudoso- no era el otro sábado-

-¡Onisan!, no bromees, es mañana, ¿Recuerdas?- Lita le enarco una ceja.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, se recrimino mentalmente.

-Claro que si chicas, es que acaso no confían en su onisan-

-Por un momento creí que le daríamos el gusto a la cucaracha de Michiru de no ir-dijo lita con un pucherito.

-Tranquila niñas, saben que yo nunca les fallaría- _si como no_, le espeto su conciencia.

Una vez que la cocina nuevamente había quedado impecable, les puso a las niñas uno de sus programas favoritos agarro el teléfono y se encerró en su habitación. Miro el reloj eran las 6 de la tarde, antes de las 7 tendría esos boletos a como diera lugar.

-Eso es lo que me pasa por ignorar la agenda- tomo su teléfono y pensó de forma detallada quien lo sacaría de apuros; tal vez, se podría valer de las influencias de su profesión, aunque eso no fuese muy ético.

Pero en esta situación de vida o muerte súbita de lloriqueos y miradas asesinas de sus pequeñas añadidos a su odio, hacían que todo valiera. No lo pensó dos veces, marco a la operadora nacional.

-Operadora, en ¿Que puedo ayudarle?-

-Si disculpe señorita, soy el detective Shield, y estoy en un caso muy importante- coloco su timbre de voz más serio, el que solo usaba cuando estaba investigando.

-Si...si, en que le puedo ayudar- Hablo un poco nerviosa. No todos los días, un detective te llama, para una emergencia, tal vez nacional.

-Quería saber donde seria la exhibición de gimnasia que se realizaría el día de mañana-

La chica un poco nerviosa le dio los datos, dirección, número de teléfono, horarios, TODO.

-Muchas gracias señorita ah contribuido a su país- con voz solemne.

-De nada- respondió ella sintiéndose importante.

Se rio en su fuero interno, eso fue fácil. Ahora tenía un número, una dirección y una hora.

Llamo, al número de teléfono, y espero que alguien se dignara en contestar-

-Si buenas, Sayaka le habla, en ¿Que le puedo ayudar?-

-Si disculpe, señorita, habla el detective Shield, placa 8-857-1005-

-Si detective que sucede- pregunto más seria que la mujer anterior de la operadora.

-Sucede señorita, que el día de mañana, habrá una exhibición de gimnasia en el complejo deportivo donde usted labora-

-¿Que con eso?- pregunto altanera la mujer.

-Que un ladrón muy buscado anda suelto-

-¿Y?- esta debe faltarle un buen polvo pensó Darien.

-mmm, Señorita- hablo de manera muy, muy sensual, la voz ronca, con una nota de erotismo en cada poro de su voz-

-Si- dijo extrañada la joven después de tan repentino cambio de humor del detective.

-Sucede, que el ladrón que buscan, Felino ¿Lo ha escuchado nombrar?- le siguió con el juego de palabras en tono seductor.

-Si- ya la tenía, donde la quería, estaba derretida.

-Pues, parece que alguien con mucha información dijo que tal vez el estaría mañana en esa exhibición-

-Dios!- un suspiro de miedo salió de la boca de la extraña.

-Por lo que hemos decidido tomar medidas drásticas, queremos estar ahí, sin que nadie sepa lo que puede pasar, queremos estar en cubierto, por lo que no se extrañe si estamos con niños, claro teniendo cuidado no meterlos en los problemas nacionales, pero resulta que nuestros superiores trazaron el plan muy tarde, y no hemos encontrado boletos-

-No se preocupe oficial-

-Detective- le corrigió él con tono galante.

-Disculpe, detective, mañana mismo, usted puede llegar con su placa, a la entrada y ahí el seguridad, le estará esperando con... ¿Cuántos boletos necesita?¿20?¿30?-

-¡Señorita!- dijo Darien alarmado.

-Sí que tonta, creo que 50 estarían bien, me alegra ser de ayuda. Muchas gracias oficial, por tomar en cuenta a esta humilde servidora, que pase buena noche- y colgó.

Por una parte Darien estaba agradecido, pero por otro parte, ¿50? como haría, con 50 boletos, mejor dicho ¿A quién le daría los 47 restantes?.

Apresuradamente salió del cuarto y se dirigió a la sala de estar donde estaban sus diablillos.

- Chicas ¿cuántos compañeros tienen?-

-un Rei chan tiene 1…3- dijo mostrando sus manitas.

-No será ¿trece preciosa?

-Si, tlece- dijo la pequeña.

Conto mentalmente, ya serien 26 boletos, que estuviera usando, si contaban las madres, y si contamos los nuestros son 29, me faltarían 21 boletos, mm a quien más le puedo decir.

-Lo tengo- grito

-¿Sucede algo onisan?- pregunto Lita.

-Bonita, tengo, boletos para tus compañeritas, y otros para sus mamis, para q vayan a ver la presentación de mañana, ya les saque los de Rei, cuantas niñas quieres que vayan-

-¡Si!- grito entusiasta la castaña- puedo llevar a Akane, Nabiki, Rina, Tamako, Ahoi, Sasuke, Hiroshi, y YA!- termino de decir.

-Serian 14 con sus mamas- Rei le jalo el pantalón, y este le pregunto con la mirada que sucedía.

-Onisan yo quielo invitar a mi amor Nico- Darien iba a responder que no, pero Rei le puso la carita más dulce que nadie alguien pudiera negarse.

-Ok, ok, llevaremos a Nico- soltó con asco- serian…-

-Mi Drew, onisan please- Lita imito la cara de Rei.

-Ok pequeña, También Drew, ya van 45- dijo en alto

-¿45?- pregunto lita.

-Si cariño... pierde cuidado, mmmm, mas la mama de los diablillos que quieren quitarme a mis pequeñas, son 46- siguió diciendo, mientras que las pequeñas se reían al escuchar los celos de su hermano.

Bueno los otros 4 serán pan comido, pensó.

-Rei cariño, dame el numero de tu maestra- la pequeña fue a su habitación para luego regresar con su cuaderno y su seño fruncido.

-Onisan, dijiste que no quelias habla con mi maesta por que te quiere volar-

- No pequeña a veces digo cosas sin sentido- se acomodo con el teléfono en el sofá, con las niñas a cada lado.

-Ujum- Le respondió ella.

-A demás no es volas es violar- dijo sin mucha importancia.

-Y ¿Que es violar?- Darien aparto la vista del teléfono, mientras que Rei volvía a fruncir el seño; en que pensaba cuando le corrigió esa palabra. Definitivo alguien haya arriba le estaba haciendo pasar un mal rato

-Algo que espero no sepas hasta que tengas 30 años amor- fue lo primero que paso por su mente.

-Y cuando tenga tlenta ¿Me lo dirás?-

-Sí, hermosa, te lo diré- contesto riendo.

Luego de media hora de sacarse de encima a la maestra de Rei, y de una hora en llamar a todas las madres de los compañeros de la aludida, para después hablar con las madres de las amiguitas de Lita, y después de tener que hablar con la madre de los diablillos y pensando en una Futura nefasta cuenta de teléfono, termino de invitar a todos esos niños.

-ok, me faltan 4 boletos- dijo bajito.

-Bien esta será la última llamada… espero- dijo rogando al cielo, y viendo como las niñas estaban despatilladas en el suelo, con un bote de helado, crema batida, y quien sepa cuantos dulces más que harán que al día siguiente tengan indigestión.

-Halo… Amy… hola ¿como estas?...Si más bellas cada día...y mas traviesas… jajajaj si no te preocupes, te llamaba para invitarte a ti a Taiki y los pequeños Rubeus y Yaten a un evento de gimnasia…si de gimnasia... que ¿Como obtuve los boletos?...bueno es una larga historia jajjaj…sí, sí, claro, en la entrada…dile a Taiki que lleve su placa, lo mismo va contigo…¿Para qué?, es parte de la larga historia…no te preocupes… si, lo sé no eh usado mis influencias, bueno algo así, pero fue por un motivo necesario…sé que no es ético, pero es que lo olvide… si, luego te cuento…bien gracias por aceptar… Es para mañana…si nos vemos adiós jajajja- suspiro aliviado.

Luego de haber repartido todos los boletos y de acostar a las niñas por fin se dio un respiro.

-Dios santo parece que el día no se termina nunca- se lavo y preparo para dormir.

Como única prenda usaba un pijama de pantalón de seda, dejando su torso bien trabajado al descubierto, se acostó y por fin hayo descanso en su confortable cama.

-¿Que haría sin ustedes?- se pegunto de nuevo en la comodidad de su cama…

Cuando recién había cerrado los ojos y se disponía a rendirse al manto de Morfeo, unos pasos acercándose a su puerta lo alertaron, se zafó de las sabanas y se apresuro a ganarse en la puerta. Cogió un bate que siempre tenía a mano; con una profesión como la de él siempre se tenía una amplia gama de enemigos, solo esperaba que las niñas estuvieran bien.

Camino con sigilo a la puerta, mientras veía como el pomo de esta daba vuelta; lentamente la puerta se comenzó abrir proyectando la luz del corredor y alargadas sombras. Tenía en lo más alto el bate, por su cuerpo la adrenalina corría a full por cada centímetro, mientras que su corazón bombeaba aceleradamente sangre y hacia latir su cuerpo deforma desenfrenada. La puerta termino de abrirse y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no era un intruso sino dos los que habían llegado a su habitación.

Dos intrusos con apariencia de Ángeles…

-Onisan ¿Qué haces con ese palo?- le pegunto lita.

-Quelias juegar onisan- le pregunto Rei en tono de reproche.

-Okasan, decía que debíamos dormir temprano, no jugar onisan- le secundo lita.

-jeje, ok pequeñas lo siento- les dijo- pero que hacen aquí-

-No podemos dormir- corearon ambas.

-Y eso ¿por qué?, el cuco, el monstruo del lago Ness, ¿chukky?-

-Nooooooo- dijeron al unisonó.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto extrañado

-Estamos emocionadas jajajaj- le dijo Lita.

-Polemos mimir contigo onisan- pregunto Rei, mientras bostezaba. Darien no pudo evitar sonreír, se veían tan tiernas, en sus pijamitas de corazones por parte de Rei, y de flores de parte de Lita. Parecían angelitos, sin capaz de hacer algo malo.

-Claro hermosas-Darien con el cuidado y cariño de un padre o madre, o los dos en conjunto, acurruco a sus pequeñas, en la cama, mientras se acomodaba en medio de ellas.

Las miro fijamente y la pregunta se coló de nuevo en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué haría sin ustedes?...y esta vez fue más fácil de responder.

No tendría que hacer después de correr cada mañana, o a quien recoger al colegio después de estar tratando de buscar algo bueno en la televisión. Ni que decir de pasar por aquellos celos paternales, o las cenas mal hechas que preparamos juntos.

Mi vida sería un infierno, si me dedicara a trabajar como desquiciado, gastando mi tiempo y dinero en mujeres hermosas como hacia cuando era un adolescente. Me la pasaría de cama en cama, probando el cuerpo de una mujer diferente cada noche, trabajando sin descanso por qué no tengo quien me reciba en casa después de una larga jornada, porque no encuentro una mujer que me comprenda.

Llegaría a un apartamento frio y solitario, sin ser recibido por sus sonrisas, sus abrazos, y diciendo que Lita peleo por no se cuanta vez, o que Rei ah estado coqueteando con los niños de otros grupos.

Sin ustedes- miro a cada niña acurrucada-este apartamento seria tan frio, tan desolado tan triste.

Me levantaría en las mañanas sin nada mejor que hacer que ir al trabajo, o si estoy de vacaciones quedarme viendo un aburrido programa, o caminar como nómada por la ciudad.

Me gusta levantarme con ustedes encima de mí gritando a viva vos unos buenos días o lo mucho que me quieren. Me gusta que se guinden en mis brazos cuando una mujer me coquetea y hacen marcar su territorio diciéndome Papi para que ellas crean que soy casado- se rio con gracia, eso era muy gracioso.

Me gusta cuando me dicen onisan, porque me hacen saber que nunca podría estar solo.

Me gusta cocinar con lita y ver que quiere ser chef como Mama, aunque muchas veces sus platillos quedan salados o con colores extraños, pero los postres son algo que le queda delicioso para su corta edad. Me gusta que Rei se disfrace de enfermera y me atienda, me vende de pies a cabeza aunque este sano como un tronco y quiera ser doctora como lo fue papa.

Me gusta saber que tengo algo por lo que luchar, y por lo que me levanto cada mañana.

En resumidas cuentas son la luz de mis ojos, mi vida, mi existencia...mi todo, el motivo por el cual nunca estaré solo, el motivo por el cual sonrió y respiro, la razón de mis metas y logro. Mis más preciados tesoros-y con esos pensamientos se abandono al sueño con una pequeña a cada lado abrazándolo y esperando el comienzo de un nuevo día.

**´¨)**

**(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

_Bueno chicas esto fue el debut de dos locas juntas._

Mejor dicho de una demonio con un Ángel xd, ya que mi nietis es demonio por votación jajajajajaja.

_ORGULLOSAMENTE (arriba mi diablita… pepe lárgate… vez y yo defendiéndote u.u)_

Pues bien ¿qué les parece el ladrón? juju a que no es genial todo un misterio uhi quien será quien será ni se imaginan chicas: solo le diremos que...tiene dos ojos dos manos una boca, dos oídos y una mente de criminal espectacular ni que decir de sus movimientos xd y su agilidad ni el zorro lo puede superar. Y Darien un amor de hombre, ¿por qué no existen en carnecita y huesos?. Las niñas como él les dice serán Ángeles como yo, o demonios como Jaemmy. Bueno esto y todo lo demás que quiera saber sobre nuestra historia lo irán conociendo en los siguientes capi jeje aunque no prometemos fechas ya que yo Patty soy la reina de la impuntualidad no me maten, ya actualizare todo. y nos despedimos de todas o todos los que estén leyendo esto diciéndoles que la luna llena se aproxima...y así también la hora para que felino vuelva a acechar.

_Por mi parte solo digo, que mi abu y yo, estamos conectadas, y que la impuntualidad es de familia jajajaja... nos vemos nenas... _

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl **_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

_**And**_

**Patty Moon de chiva**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lectores :D**

Tengo que pedir serias disculpas con esta historia...pero si supieran todo lo que a pasado con este capitulo jajaj

se a perdido mil y un veces...y solo alcance a recuperar este fragmento...espero poder comunicarme con mi nieta y recuperar el otro fragmento que son mas de 10 hojas xD

Bueno...espero se armen de mucha paciencia, por que no lo hago con maldad T.T

.

.

* * *

.

.

**´¨)**

**(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

**"La función" **

Había llegado muy temprano al gimnasio, algo que era muy habitual en mí cuando había una presentación importante. Me retorcía las manos una y otra vez debido a que mis pobres débiles nervios se encontraban destrozados con las ansias de esta función, y es que era de suma importancia que todo saliera a la perfección. Y tenía que encargarme desde el color y el largo de un listón…hasta el peso de un balón.

Pero la presentación no era lo único que me tenía afligido el corazón…no mi máxima preocupación tenia nombre y apellido…y en este momento venia caminando pausadamente hacia mí. Y aunque yo no era de las mujeres que hacían escándalos y gritaban como gallina cocoroca, me plante sobre él como si fuera una muralla obstruyendo su paso.

-No puedo creerlo-le reclame mirándolo directamente a la cara-¿Quién diablos te crees para dejarme sola a mitad de noche?-incruste mi dedo en su pecho como si fuera una daga-¿ Qué tanto haces en esas escapaditas nocturnas?-lo seguí interrogando y es que ya estaba harta de él y sus misterios, porque como siempre, de sus escapadas ni media palabra salía de su boca- ¿es que te comieron la lengua los ratones?, vamos responde a ver si eres tan hombre- lo tente a responder mientras el solo me torció la boca en un esbozo de sonrisa.

-Vamos… Serena-susurro mi nombre con esa voz que tanto debilitaba mis defensas-no te puedes preocupar por esas bobadas…no ahora que estas a punto de salir a la pista, no es para nada tú estilo honey- me dijo el muy patán mientras tomaba un mechón de mi largo cabello-entrar al escenario, pensando cosas que no sean movimientos con listón y acrobacias….es tan poco de ti, como que tu comas espinacas-me dijo sonriendo mientras yo hacia una mueca de disgusto ante la mención de ese odioso vegetal.

-Es por eso mismo, IMBECIL, que quiero…No, ¡NECESITO saber!, ¿Es que no ves las ojeras que tengo?-le señale con mis dedos-¿Cómo puedes creer que yo este tranquila y calmada para la presentación si tú te escapas toda la noche sin decirme nada?

-Hey nena, tranquila…tampoco es para tanto

-No es para tanto…-lo imito mientras me cruzo de brazos y lo miro fijamente- entonces…¡DIME, PERO DIME DE UNA VEZ EN QUE DIABLOS ANDAS METIDO!-tus bellos ojos azules me miran un poco desconcertado y angustiado y es que a leguas se nota que no sabes que mierda responderme, pero si crees que hoy te voy a dejar escapar….estas equivocado…muy mal equivocado.

.

* * *

҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉҉

Oscuro, si así estaba el lugar, sumergido completamente en la oscuridad. Trate de llevarme la palma de mi mano a mi rostro en un intento vano de poder ver algo, pero era tal la oscuridad que ni su forma podía distinguir. Guiándome por el sentido del tacto, trate de avanzar a ciegas por aquel oscuro lugar, pero entre mas agitaba mis brazos tratando de tocar nada, mas parecía desierto. Una risa malévola comienzo a retumbar en mis oídos haciéndome caer de rodillas al suelo.

-¿Quién eres?- grito tratando de que mi pregunta se escuche, ya que la enfermiza risa se vuelve más y más fuerte-por favor…detente-le grito desesperada tapando mis oído en un intento vano con mis manos.

Mientras el extraño me volvía loco con su risa…sentí que alguien se aproximaba a mí, haciendo que mi corazón bombeara sangre de manera desenfrenada. Trate de incorporarme pero mi cuerpo no respondía, no había escapatoria…solo había una densa oscuridad y… una persona que hacia retumbar en mi cabeza el tap-tap de sus zapatos junto a esa enfermiza risa que no se detenía…era el fin…solo me quedaba aguardar mi muerte…tap-tap…ya estaba muy cerca mío…tap-tap…se detuvo frente a mí y aun que no podía ver al extraño una luz irradiaba su blanca dentadura…extendió su brazo sobre mi...y…

-¡DARIEN!...¡DARIEN!- escuche un grito cerca de mi odio, sacándome de ese horrible lugar y trayéndome a la luz del amanecer.

-¡Oni-san! Hasta que por fin despiertas-me reprendió una alegre Lita, quien me regalo un abrazo, un beso y una de sus bellas sonrisas. Y mi corazón se derritió en ternura y por fin se pudo relajar…al fin de cuentas, todo se había tratado de una horrible y espantosa pesadilla.

Me incorpore un poco en mi cómoda cama, para observar como estaba el campo de batalla y es que mi pieza que se siempre procuraba tener tan ordenada…ahora estaba patas arriba…mis camisas en el suelo...Mis pantalones colgando del armario y mis zapatos en mi escritorio…en fin mi pieza estaba… como siempre la dejaban las chicas cuando se quedaban a dormir en mi habitación.

-Oni-san el desayuno ta casi listo-me aviso Rei quien acabada de entrar al dormitorio, con un pequeño pero llamativo delantal rosa atado en su pequeña cintura, que al igual que sus sonrojadas mejillas, se encontraban manchadas por un polvo blanco.

-¿Con qué te manchaste Rei?

-con halina- me respondió ocultando sus pequeñas manos en su espalda.

-oh , está bien nena- me di la vuelta en la cama y trate de taparme con las enredadas sabanas, quizás podría seguir durmiendo unos cinco segundos más. Cerrando mis ojos comencé a entrar en el dulce trance del sueño…hasta que…- un momento, ¡!-grite tirando las sabanas y saltando de la cama apresuradamente.

-¿Qué pasa oni-san?-pregunto Rei poniéndome una cara de total desconcierto, mientras que Lita se reía a nuestras costillas-¿Pol que me gitas?-me volvió a preguntar poniendo sus brazos en jarra. Ante lo cual yo solo role los ojos, la tome en brazos y llame a Lita, preparado mentalmente para el desastre que sería" mi ex-cocina".

Bien, estaba claro…hoy ser uno de esos días negros. Luego de haber dejado lo mejor posible mi quemada y sucia cocina, bañe a esos "ángeles" de hermanas que tengo. Pero la limpiar la cocina era pan comido comparado con bañar a dos niñas que odia el agua como los perros a las pulgas. No sabía de dónde sacaban tanta energía y fuerza. Pataleaban, chillaban, gritaban, se salían de la tina, chapoteaban y por si fuera poco ¡me trataban de bañar a mí!

Después de batallar con el baño, venia la hora de elegir la ropa…chicas tenían que ser. Que rosa, que amarillo, que mejor lila, que anaranjado la hacía verse gorda, que el verde le realzaba los ojos y que jamás, JAMAS usarían el marrón; en fin pasaron por todos los colores del arcoíris y se dejaron puesto lo que primero se habían probado.

Y cuando por fin se decidieron por los accesorios acordes a sus vestidos y por los zapatos correctos, logre arrastrarlas hasta el vehículo. Pero para hacer mi día más perfecto las calles se encontraban congestionadas y la ciudad en si parecía algo amontonada y alterada; era incluso peor que víspera de navidad.

Cuando por fin pude llegar al gimnasio casi me voy de espalda, el lugar estaba repleto a no más poder y si, mi cabeza me estaba a punto de explotar por que no podía conseguir un estacionamiento. Pero parece que Dios aun se acuerda de mi existencia porque justo en ese momento un auto abandono su aparcamiento y ni lento ni perezoso, acomode mi deportivo dando un suspiro de alivio.

Baje a mis princesas y tomándolas a ambas por sus pequeñas manos nos dirigimos a la entraba donde rápidamente divise a Amy y Taiki, a quien le encargue a las niñas para poder ir a buscar los boletos de entrada.

Ya con los boletos en mano me puse a buscar a la loca viola….digo a la maestra de las niñas para entregarles los boletos a los otros pequeños y a sus madres. Y cuando por fin la localice, pensé que alguien allá arriba me estaba gastando una mala broma, la muy coqueta y descarada maestra le estaba contando a todo el grupo de madres, que yo soy un modelo de hombre, por el hecho de cuidar a mis dos pequeñas hermanas, que era valiente, caballeroso, honesto, buen partido, buen mozo y lo más importante ¡NO TENIA NINGUN COMPROMISO!

Dios mío, no es que presuma, pero siempre había sabido que no pasa desapercibido para el sexo opuesto; pero nunca había tenido tantos ojos femeninos juntos encima de mí. Y es que había todo tipo de mujeres: casadas, separadas, comprometidas, madres solteras, divorciadas y…lo peor…solteronas desesperadas que más que mirarme me estaban comiendo, devorando y desnudándome con sus lascivas miradas.

Comencé a sudar, como creo que nunca me había pasado, ni cuando había estado al borde de la muerte. Y este que era definitivo y confirmado Dios estaba pasando el tiempo a costillas mía. Pero creo que mi pensamiento llego a él y como buen Dios sintió compasión de este pobre hombre ya que me envió a dos pequeños "ángeles" que haciendo acta de propiedad sobre mi espantaron a todas esa manada de mujeres desesperadas, quienes antes las furiosas miradas de mis "ángeles" fueron despachadas en menos de un minuto.

Me sentí tan aliviado, que jure que les compraría todo lo que me pidieran y más con tal de compensarlas. Esas niñas sí que sabían cómo intimidar, ni si quiera con un perro rottweiler hubiera podido conseguir el mismo resultado. Si antes estaban a punto de tirárseme encima, ahora se encontraban a leguas de mí. Jajaja era ¡fantástico!

Rápidamente me llevaron casi volando hasta donde Amy y cuando llegamos comprendí el porqué. Mis bellos "ángeles" se lanzaron a unos pequeñuelos ante mis incrédulos ojos, los cuales las abrazaron alegremente. En qué mundo tan precoz estamos viviendo, mis pequeñas con novios es que aun no me lo podía tragar.

-Oni-san- me llamo Rei sacándome de mi conversación mental sobre el mundo moderno- ete es mi novio Nico- quien se puso delante de mi niñita tomando una de sus delicadas manos y sonriéndome con una tierna sonrisa. Había que admitir algo Reí tenia buen gusto ya que el niño en si era muy mono, pero debía recordar que ese niño era el futuro ladrón de mi nena.

-No lo mires así Darién-me reprocho Amy quien se encontraba muy divertida con la situación- terminaras espantando al pobre muchacho.

-Claro como tú no tienes hijas-refute, ante lo cual Taiki comenzó a toser estrepitosamente y algo en su mirada me lo dijo todo. –Amy ¿estás embarazada?-le pregunte en un estado de shock mental.

-Si- me respondió en casi un susurro sonrojándose violentamente mientras que en sus ojos se reflejaba ese extraño brillo que albergan las embarazadas, una mezcla de orgullo, alegría y satisfacción- tendremos una niñita- me comento más que contenta.

-ajja el que ríe ultimo, ríe mejor- le dije a Taiki, quien me ignoro y abrazo a Amy dándole un delicado beso. Hacían una pareja perfecta sin lugar a dudad. Pero ya lo quería ver cuando estos "buitres" se lanzaran sobre su princesita, porque conociendo a Taiki no la trataría como menos.

-mi bello Andrew-escuche… eso de ¿la voz de Lita? Me di vuelta buscándola y quede con los ojos redondos cuando la localice…lo estaba besando y no precisamente un beso inocente en la mejilla, si no que un beso boca a boca muy pasional. Esa descara si apenas tenía 8 años, ¿Dónde había quedado la promesa de no más besos hasta conocer a su madre?

Iba a lanzarme a estrangular al pequeñuelo, pero las carcajadas de Amy y Taiki me detuvieron-si claro ríete ahora vil amigo, ya te quiero ver en el futuro; el que ríe ultimo ríe mejor, ¿no?- Después de haberme tranquilizado, es decir, después de apartar las sucias manos de esos niños de mis pequeñas princesas, quienes me gritaron, patalearon y berrincharon; nos encaminamos al gimnasio que estaba lleno de prensa, publico y fans.

Mire los boletos para saber nuestra ubicación y grata fue nuestra sorpresa de qué eran nada más ni nada menos que en primera fila, la recepcionista había hecho un trabajo esplendido. Pero el llegar abajo fue sin duda toda una odisea, porqué: número uno, las pequeñas nos querían soltar a sus novios; punto dos Taiki exageraba a no más poder con sus cuidados…tanto que Amy tuvo que amenazarlo para que lo soltara y tres…esas mujeres locas me seguían como las abejas a la miel esperando poder sentarse conmigo.

En el intento desesperado de huir de ellas me senté rápidamente en el rincón de las butacas, donde ya había una persona que se me hacia extrañamente familiar. Acomode a las chicas que se encontraban apegadas a sus novios; porque ni la intervención de Dios los podría separar.

Y a los pocos segundos empezó a sonar música...la función había empezado.

* * *

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl**_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

_**And**_

**Patty Moon de chiva**

**.**

**.**

**Nota importante...tengan mucha paciencia por favor!**


	3. La funcion parte II

**Hola querido lector/a**

**Les hemos traído este pequeño capitulo que estuvo en el baúl de publicaciones por mucho tiempo.**

**Esperamos que les gusten y recuerden...la paciencia es una de las mas lindas y maravillosas virtudes del hombre ( patty...deja de andar justificando tus atrasos con las publicaciones y actualiza mas seguido ¬¬*)**

**Si lector...mi conciencia acabara conmigo xD**

**Sin mas que decirles que...disfruten, les dejamos a...**

* * *

**´¨)**

**(¸.-´ (¸.-` ´¨) .-´¯`-.-**

**"La función parte dos"**

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-escuche la voz de una mujer, me gire en el asiento y me encontré con un hermoso par de ojos azules debo alagar. La dueña de esos hermosos ojos era una sensual rubia quien justamente se encontraba sentada a mi lado.

-ehh… ¿te conozco?- pregunte sutilmente ya que no quería ser un grosero. Ella simplemente soltó una hermosa risa que se me asemejo a la risa de los ángeles...aun últimamente los que parecen ángeles son más perversos que el mismo Diablo en persona.

-He escuchado que los caballeros no tienen memoria…pero me ofende que no te acuerdas de mí- me dijo sensualmente y mi cerebro comenzó a procesar miles de pensamientos… ¿Diablos donde la había visto?-jajaja no te preocupes, no pongas esa cara de espanto-me dijo sonriendo muy alegremente- nos conocimos ayer en el parque, ¿recuerdas ahora?

En el parque… ¿ayer?...mmhh – ¿sería acaso la rubia la que se me insinuó ayer? La que se me había tirado encima y no literalmente- ¿Mina?- pregunte recordando el nombre que ella me había dicho.

-La misma- me dijo sonriéndome alegremente

-¿Te gustan estos espectáculos?-pregunte tratando de ser cortes ya que se había creado un silencio muy incomodo.

-si es una experiencia maravillosa, cada presentación es única- respondió con un brillo especial en sus hermosos ojos-en tu cara veo que es tu primera vez, ¿o me equivoco?

-jaja si-respondí sonrojado por el doble sentido de aquella pregunta, gracias a Dios en ese momento se apagaron las luces- mis hermanas me estuvieron insistiendo días para que las trajera.

-ohh andas con tus hermanitas, que coincidencia- dijo encantada- yo ando con mis hermanos pequeños también ¿donde están tus pequeñas?

Mire por encima de mi hombro al asiento que se encontraba mi pequeña Rei…y estoy seguro que el juramento que lance fue escuchado por Mina. Esas dos pequeñas diablas estaban abrazadas a esos niñatos como ¡chapes! No es que yo los mato, los ¡MATOO!

-oh quien iba a pensarlo- escuche que me decía Mina-¿las linduras de Rei y Lita son tus hermanitas?-me pregunto mientras saludaba a mis "ángeles" con la mano derecha- creo que serás mi con-cuñado, mi nombre completo es Mina Furuhata y tus cuñados, son mis hermanos.

Si era confirmado, Dios me odiaba-jajaja ¿con que son tus hermanos?- pregunte riéndome nervioso mientras miraba asesinamente a esos mocosos.

-pues si son mis pequeños tesoros. Mi mamá no podía venir así que para mí no fue ningún sacrificio-declaro mientras miraba con dulzura a esos rufianes- los adoro-si. era visible su amor por ellos-además…quería ver a alguien

-¿A algún novio?- le pregunte al instante que las luces del escenario se encendieron viendo que ella se encontraba sonrojada violentamente, dejándome claro su respuesta.

-Mmmhh…bueno…el, no es mi novio-me dijo de manera nerviosa.

-Entonces… ¿estás esperando que él se te declare?

-Ehh…pues…este…yo

-Shhhh- escuchaba que nos regañaban las niñas, ya que el presentador se encontraba en pleno escenario saludando a la gran cantidad de público presente. Y con un gran aplauso las luces se apagaron nuevamente para luego volver a encenderse y ver que en el centro de la pista había un grupo de pequeñas niñas que no sobrepasaban la edad de Rei. La música comenzó a sonar y ellas atentas a la música comenzaron su actuación. Las pequeñas dieron un presentación dividida en partes donde actuaban individual y luego volvían a ser un grupo. Y aun que su presentación se baso en cosas "sencillas" como piruetas, saltos y acrobacias, al ser pequeñas llanas de carisma y ternura se ganaron el corazón del público, quien las vitoreaba eufóricamente, eh incluso yo me puse de pie para aplaudirles.

Estaba anonadado, sorprendido y maravillado. Por fin comprendí aquel dicho "los niños son de goma". Y para Terminar su presentación, formaron una pirámide humana y sentí la vista de Rei y Lita clavadas en mí. Esto sería una charla muy larga en casa…ya sabía cuál sería el nuevo capricho.

-Veo que te ha encantado- me susurro Mina en el oído provocándome escalofríos en el cuerpo, y es que mi oído era un punto muy sensible de mi cuerpo- Y eso que ellas solo son las nuevas postulantes para el grupo Teen

-¿Grupo Teen?

-sí, es el grupo que va desde los 4 a los 5 años-me informo mientras que el grupo entraba a la pista- mira la pequeña del pelo verde es la estrella del grupo Teen, se llama Setsuna, es un encanto, los profesores dicen que esa niña es la próxima estrella, es tan pequeña y esta a la altura de los mayores-

Shhhh- si las niñas no querían interrupciones. Las luces se pusieron a girar por la pista y entraron 9 chicas a la pista dando saltos y piruetas. Y rápidamente entendí por que Setsuna era una estrella. Se puso en el centro de la pista sosteniendo un balón mientras que el resto la rodeaba girando listones en el aire y formando hermosos remolinos. Setsuna puso la pelota en el suelo y con sus pequeños pies la levanto sin utilizar ni un dedo. La tomo en sus manos y se puso a botearla como un basquetbolista mientras que levantaba la pierna izquierda y se ponía a girar en su mismo lugar, era increíble el equilibrio que la pequeña poseía. Por si fuera poca cosa su maniobra cruzo las manos por la espalda y aun manteniendo la pierna levantada lanzo el balón al aire atrapándolo con su nuca y enlazándolo con sus pequeños bracitos.

Mientras las chicas bailaban y hacían acrobacias con los listones Setsuna, tomo nuevamente el balón con la mano izquierda y con la pierna derecha anclada al suelo se puso a dar mortales hacia atrás. ¡Whoa! Con una compañera así, ya no necesitaría el uso de chaleco salvavidas. Luego dio una voltereta hacia adelante girando en 360 grados y sosteniéndose de su buen equilibrio en la pierna derecha hizo la tradicional paloma girando en su propio eje tres veces. Tiro la pelota al aire y dando giros y acrobacias la atrapo con sus piernas. Luego sin soltar la pelota entre sus piernas hizo la también conocida araña y se arqueo tanto como pudo para sostener la pelota únicamente con su columna vertebral. Lanzo, atrapo, dio vueltas y contorsiones mientras que boteaba la pelota con solo una mano. Y cuando ya estaba listo para llamar a mi jefe y decir que contratara a la pequeña como arma especial para la FBI, lanzo la pelota al aire, mientras que las chicas la tomaron y la lanzaron al aire para atrapar y caer grácilmente al suelo mientras los listones la rodeaban. Había sido maravilloso, increíble. Daba gracias a las chicas por su insistencia y también a la recepcionista por las entradas.

Luego del cariñoso aplauso del público, apareció en el centro del escenario un chico atlético en leotardo, quien tomo las pequeñas manos de las niñas y haciendo una reverencia, mientras el público aplaudía alocadamente, se despidieron del escenario; mientras que todas las mujeres del lugar comenzaron a gritar y silbarle al pelinegro que se retiraba.

-¿Quién era?- me voltee a preguntarle a Mina, quien al parecer se encontraba en estado de shock, ya estaba hiperventilando mientras que sus ojitos brillaban como estrellas.-¿Mina, estas bien?- pregunte pero no estaba en el planeta tierra al parecer. Me di la vuelta y encontré a mis niñas en el mismo estado de Mina, ¿era acaso una enfermedad? Pero parecía que solo afectaba a las féminas, ya que los mocosos estaban mirando a mis niñas llenos de rencor.- Niñas, ¿quién era él?-las dos me ignoraron y si, era definitivo solo afectaba a las mujeres. Sin nadie cercano a quien preguntarle, no me quedo otra que preguntarle a esos renacuajos Furuhata.

- Es Seiya Tsukino, profesor del grupo Teen- me respondió Nicolás

-La academia se encuentra dividida en 4 grupos- escuche que me decía Mina quien había salido de su trance- En el grupo academia, hay tres secciones o grupos. Esta el grupo Teen, el cual ya se presento. Luego le sigue el grupo Star-light en el cual se encuentran los niños entr años- Y si la mirada de Lita nuevamente me pertenecía- Despues viene Moon-Light de 9 a 12 años, estos tres conforman la academia. Después de la academia viene el instituto, donde está el grupo Junior que son niños entre los 13 y 15 años. Luego llega el grupo BETA donde hay chicos de 16 a 18 años y finalmente esta el grupo Alfa donde se encuentran los más grandes desde los 19 años hasta los 24.-

Bien si estaba perdido hace rato atrás, ahora mi mente era una completa sopa de letras entre tantos grupos.

-Y la unión de Alfa y BETA conforman la asociación de gimnastas japonés- me termino de educar Andrew. ¿Cómo podía ser que yo siendo un agente de espionaje no tenía ni idea de todo esto?

-Ahora empieza Star-light- me dijo Rei quien llevándose un dedo a la boca me dijo que guardara silencio.

Las luces se pusieron de todos colores y entraron 6 chicas un poco grandes para su edad. Venían en una fila con sus cabezas rectas y la vista al frente, se notaba en su caminar el trabajo de horas y horas practicando, ya que su postura era perfecta.

Se dividieron en dos grupos de tres y entrelazando sus brazos, esperaron el comienzo de la música quien no se hizo esperar. Se fueron soltando suavemente de su agarre y danzando se aproximaron al centro del escenario, formando una sola fila. Comenzaron a mover sus brazos y piernas con la gracia de un flamenco. Extendieron sus brazos por encima de su rostro y bajando lentamente se cayeron en el suelo en un efecto dómino. Manteniendo la posición de rodillas en el suelo, se inclinaron extendiendo sus brazos y uniéndolas con el resto. Era una sincronización perfecta, las seis niñas parecían ser solo una. La música comenzó a cambiar el ritmo y las pequeñas se fueron despegando una por una en volteretas mientras se iban poniendo de pie sin utilizar las manos. Su flexibilidad era increíble, se notaba la experiencia adquirida con los años. Muy pocos años debía agregar.  
Una vez que las seis se encontraron de pie, se fletaron a un lado imitando a un cisne, para luego formar un círculo girando los brazos a dentro y afuera. Se tiraron al suelo y se pararon casi instantáneamente para tomarse la pierna izquierda con ambas manos por la espalda, formando una figura mi similar a la que había hecho Setsuna con el balón en un perfecto triangulo.

Se lanzaron otra vez al suelo y levantaron en toda su extensión la pierna derecha, para luego tomar la pierna izquierda con el brazo derecho y girar para el mismo costado. Soltando el agarre se extendieron en el suelo y se alzaron recordándome una parte de la película de la sirenita donde se monta en una roca y al extenderse una ola rompe en su espalda, todo esto era por las chicas y su adicción a las películas Disney. Se levantaron inclinando su peso hacia adelante y hacia atrás manteniendo el triangulo formado por las seis integrantes y levantando los brazos y una pierna giraron sobre sí mismas como si fueran trompos.

Con delicadeza danzaban por la pista, uniéndose y separándose con el resto mientras se contorsionaban en posiciones que estoy seguro que en el libro Kamasutra no se había pensado podían hacerse.

Siempre manteniendo la coordinación entre las seis se unieron nuevamente en una línea y volvieron a realizar el básico paso de tomarse la pierna con las manos por la espalda para luego soltarse con suavidad. Se volvieron a separar alzando una pierna al aire y cayendo con lentitud al suelo para levantarse rápidamente y girar sobre sí mismas. Se volvieron a unir, separar, girar y contorsionar ante los incrédulos ojos del público, quien no podía salir del asombro ante tanta agilidad. Para el gran broche de oro, se volvieron a unir en una fila donde una chica se coloco a la cabeza de la hilera, se volvieron a girar, contorsionar para luego dispersarse y unirse mientras daban mortales para terminar formando una estrella, en honor al nombre del grupo.

-eso fue maravilloso ¿cierto oni-san?-me pregunto Lita mientras pestañaba más rápido que lo normal.

-ehh…claro que si Lita- esa niña no podía ser más obvia- ¿y ahora que grupo viene?- solte desviando el tema.

-ahola viene muu –light y luego…-contesto Rei mientras suspiraba y ponía ojitos de enamorada- mi bello Seiya aww- gritaba emocionada junto a Lita. Si, las mujeres eran todas iguales.

-te equivocas encanto- la corrigió cariñosamente Mina- el profesor Seiya saldrá casi al último, ya que el ya no imparte clases al grupo Beta.

-sí, hoy hará una presentación en conjunto con la estrella principal-dijo Nicolás con ojos de ensoñación y suspirando lentamente. En serio, ¿Que le daban de comer a los niños para que tuvieran las hormonas tan revolucionadas?

-¿Y por qué abandono al grupo beta?

-lo tuvo que abandonar para tomar el grupo Teen, ya que el profesor Tomoe se fue al extranjero y bueno Seiya se ofreció para tomarlos-me respondió Mina muy sonrojada- además el adora trabajar con los niños

- veo que lo conoces mucho- le sonreí mientras ella se ponía mas roja que un tomate.

-Quien no lo conoce es porque no tiene vida- me soltó y me hizo pensar…¿acaso yo no estaba vivo?

-Bueno. Para mi es la primera vez que lo oigo nombrar- le dije para molestarla- ¿estás hablando con un muerto?

- JA..JA..JA Darién-rio sarcásticamente- ¿De verdad nunca lo habías escuchado?- pregunto mientras yo movía la cabeza en una negativa- Pues él estuvo a casi nada de ganar la medalla olímpica de oro.

-oh…¿Quedo en segundo lugar?

-No oni-san, lo que paso fue que el día del concurso, por algún motivo que nadie conoce, el no se presento- me respondió Lita

-El hubiera ganado más que una medalla- dijo Mina mientras se cruzaba de brazos- El…es lejos el mejor, aunque no tenga esa medalla de oro para presumirlo. Él para mi…es un triunfador de tomo y lomo.

-Veo que le tienes mucha admiración al tal…Seiya-le ironice a la rubia quien solo agacho la cabeza sonrojada.

-Oni-san, ¿te eh dicho ya que te ves más bonito con la boca cerrada?- ¿ESA HABIA SIDO MI PRINCESAAA?- si ves luces mucho mejor- me dijo la sinvergüenza mientras me arrojaba un beso y tomaba el brazo del mocoso de Alfredo, Antonio, Alonso o como sea que se llamase.

Moon-light había sido una presentación igual de espectacular que las anteriores, la sincronización y perfección en todos los movimientos, notaban el gran trabajo. Había sido una presentación sin errores. Majestuosa y llenas de acrobacias que ya se estaban grabando en mi memoria. Después de triples saltos, tomaron sus manos y se pusieron a girar en una ronda, donde cayeron al suelo y moviendo sus brazos se unieron en parejas y formaron una figura muy parecida a un cisne. Luego y sin perder un segundo giraron sobre sí mismas con una pierna alzada y al son de la música se fueron separando formando una perfecta flor, en donde, dando mortales hacia atrás se volvieron a juntar para cerrar su presentación en la forma de una luna creciente.

Y a esas maravillosas presentaciones, porque tenía que admitirlo eran prácticamente irreales, se les unieron más y más. A estas alturas, comenzaba a cuestionarme la edad de esos niños y sobre su alimentación. Estaba casi seguro que eran niños de laboratorios. De eso y de que su composición ósea no existía. Mire el reloj, ya había pasado un poco menos de dos horas desde que había comenzado la función y mis niñas no mostraban ninguna señal de aburrimiento o cansancio. Si tan solo se portaran igual que en estos instantes en el colegio y en la casa…la vida seria maravillosa.

-¡Oni-san, oni-san!- escuche que me gritaba mi pequeña mientras daba pequeños brincos en su asiento- ¡ahola viene la actuación de ella!- me dijo eufórica mientras saltaba sin parar.

-Rei, amor cálmate por favor, te vas a terminar lastimando- le dije mientras trataba de hacer lo imposible para que volviera a sentarse y dejara de brincar.

-¡Es que tu no me compendes dadien!- me dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y me miraba llena de rencor- ¡es ella!

- ¿Quién?- le pregunte, pero su respuesta fue callada por el redoble de tambores que se propago por todo el gimnasio, seguida por la voz del locutor que anunciaba la última presentación de la noche.

-¡Por fin señoras y señores, niños y niñas. Ha llegado el momento de que entre a acción a la figura estrella de todo Japón. La princesa de los juegos Olímpicos. La única y grande….Serenity.

* * *

_**¡Ay de aquellos que busquen pastores, en vez de ansiar la libertad!**_

_**Se despide del baúl**_

_**De suspiros**_

_**Liebende Lesung**_

_**And**_

**Patty Moon de chiba**

**.**

**.**

**¡Nota importante...tengan mucha paciencia por favor!**

**Ok...pueden odiarme ( patty) y hacer reclamos por mis desapariciones xD**


End file.
